


Experiment

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Destiel Smut Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Destiel Smut Brigade, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Homoeroticism, Horny Dean Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Powerful Castiel, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Castiel knew he could tear humans apart if he wanted, just by using his powers. However, the start of a sexual relationship with no one other than Dean Winchester had him wondering about how much he could do.





	Experiment

It was just an experiment, at first.

The angel would do a few tests, enough to get a reaction from Dean, but not enough that the hunter would notice the cause of it. Small itches on his limbs, light goosebumps that would easily go away, Castiel even attempted to cause the hardening of a certain member of his lover, which turned out to be successful. The next thing on his list to attempt was to make Dean orgasm; no touching, using his powers only. He was almost sure he could do it, but he decided to test it anyway. The thought of having Dean under his power made his heart and groin throb in interest.

But Castiel wanted to push Dean; test his limits, watch him squirm and resist while he controlled his body and feels without even needing to touch him. The hunter was usually the one to take control, so this was not only an experiment for Castiel, he was curious to know how Dean would look and feel underneath his power.

So he choose a very particular part of his day to do it. The three of them sat in the library of the bunker, flipping through books, and Sam on his computer. Research time was usually the most boring part of their day, apart from Sam who was always excited to learn something new or work on a case just by sitting there, books surrounding him like a fortress.

Castiel sat across Dean, watching him sip on a bottle of beer and open a book occasionally, while Sam talked about whatever they were researching about. Castiel wasn't paying attention; he had his gaze glued on Dean's lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle, his eyes closing every time the alcohol hit his tongue. Castiel wanted to destroy him, and that's when the idea popped into his mind.

"So get this-" Sam started and the green-eyed hunter turned to look at his little brother. Castiel didn't tear his eyes away from his lover. "Whatever this creature is, it says here that we can kill it with silver."

Dean hummed. "Well we got a lot of that in here. Is it through the heart only?"

Sam turned his look back on the yellow pages. "I don't know, let me see."

That's when Castiel made his first move. Like a switch in his brain, the angel started to concentrate on his lover's body, watching how Dean began to straighten his back and struggle to stay still. Castiel started working on an erection, he didn't want Dean to bust him right away, so he just made it seem like it was just a spontaneous boner.

The green-eyed hunter shifted on his seat, his fingers gripping hard at his beer bottle, eyes glancing around to hide his arousal. That's when he met Castiel's gaze, firm and serious, completely opposed to how Cas was feeling on the inside.

Dean smirked at the angel, not knowing yet that he was the one to blame for it; he was used to having sudden erections while being around Cas, he was his lover, after all. Castiel smirked back, innocently.

"I found it." Sam's voice broke their eye contact, both gazes turning to pay attention to the younger Winchester. "It is through the heart, but it says that-"

Dean interrupted by groaning low in his throat, as if he was feeling pain. Castiel continued to force his erection; he was probably as hard as he could be at this point, or at least that's what the angel expected. Sam looked at Dean, his eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"You okay?" Sam asked simply and Dean nodded. Castiel bit his lips to hide a huge smile.

"What does it say?" Dean coughed, crossing his leg and letting his drink on the tabletop, both hands now closed into fists.

Sam returned to the book. "That we have to leave the blade in its body or else it'll come back to life-"

Castiel forced once again, this time stimulating his prostate. Dean took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, drawing Sam's attention once again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Dean-" That's the first time the angel had spoken since he started his experiment. "Are you really okay?"

Dean looked at the angel as if he was a ghost, then his green eyes became darker with realization. Castiel didn't manage to stay subtle as he grinned towards his lover, who by now knew exactly what was going on. Dean straighten his spine, breathing hard and not taking his eyes away from the angel. "I'm fine." He said, his voice deeper than normal.

Castiel tilted his head, knowing that it drove the hunter insane. Castiel continued to work on his prostate, fastening the pace. "Are you sure?" He squinted his eyes.

And God, did Dean wanted to kill his lover for doing this to him in front of his little brother.

"You're sweating Dean, are you ill?" Sam questioned, truly concerned about his brother. The hunter squirmed in his chair, arms crossed in front of him, fingers dug deep into his own skin, lips held between his teeth to contain moans from coming out.

Cas decided to tease Dean until he couldn't do it anymore. "Do you need assistance with that?" The angel asked, making his voice as monotone as possible so that Sam wouldn't notice. Dean looked at Castiel like he was angry.

"It's just my stomach, Sammy-"

The angel then began to work on his orgasm; he concentrated on the low of his stomach, mimicking the feeling he knew too well; the burning and tingling of skin, lowering to his navel, the ball of fire he called orgasm getting closer and closer as the hunter breathed deeply, his chest rising rapidly. He couldn't hold back a deep groan, as he bend his torso in an attempt to hide his boner.

"Yeah, you're not okay Dean, you should get some rest and stop drinking when you're feeling like that." Sam preached, getting up and collecting his computer as Dean continued to keep his eyes closed shut. Castiel admired his work, sat back on his chair.

"I'm going to hunt this thing and you stay here. Keys." Sam held his palm open, and Dean quickly threw him the car keys, just wanting his brother to get the hell out of there so he could throw Castiel against the wall for doing that to him.

"Not a scratch." Dean spoke, voice trembling. He was so close that he could explode.

"Yeah. Cas, watch him. I'll call as soon as I'm done." Castiel nodded as Sam walked out the bunker.

This worked too perfectly for Castiel.

As soon as the front door is closed and locked, the air around them thickens. Castiel can feel Dean's eyes locked on his figure, as well as he can feel the hunter's skin heated from the sensations. He didn't let Dean come just yet, but he was at the edge, where just one touch would end him.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Dean spoke, his sentence coming out as a desperate moan. Castiel didn't met his eyes just yet, but he smiled, nodding.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, Dean." The angel stood up from his seat, walking around the table to get closer to his lover. "Not when you're under my control."

Dean didn't know if it was Cas' deep voice or the throbbing feeling on his cock, but he moaned as he watched him raise his hand and twist his wrist, using his telekinesis to make the chair Dean was sat on turn to face him. The hunter tried to move his hands but was quickly stopped by the force of his powers. He was truly and utterly under Castiel's power.

The angel stopped a couple of steps in front of Dean, watching him groan, hands stuck to the chair's armrest and eyes watery from desperation. "You look gorgeous like this."

"Please, Cas-" Dean moaned, eyes scrunched open, glued on Castiel's dominant glance.

"You sound beautiful when you beg, too." Cas then kneeled before him, green eyes following his every movement. Dean was sure this was pure torture. "I want to hear you come. I want to hear my name echo through every wall. But seeing you like this, so pleading-"

He planted a hand on Dean's knee, and the hunter was sure he was going to explode. His skin felt hot where the angel touched it.

"C-Cas-"

The bunker could be on fire right now that neither of them would realize. The atmosphere was dense, heated; even the angel could feel his skin burn under his trench coat. In fact, he had an erection himself, just from watching his lover become a moaning, squirming mess under his powers. This was better than he expected.

He moved his hand up, making sure to run his nails along Dean's jeans, causing goosebumps all over his limbs. He was still holding Dean in that breaking point; the edge that he was so desperate to be pushed, to achieve his release. Castiel felt bad for him, for just a second.

"I could keep you like day for the whole day, if I wanted to. Keep you here, almost coming, so close but so far at the same time."

Dean moaned once again, the melody of his voice sounding like music to Cas. He loved how loud and vocal Dean was. "Cas, please, please-"

"What, Dean?" Castiel then pushed it to the very edge; his hands were all over Dean's pants now, as he undid the zipper of his pants, watching his lover's pulsing cock twitch under his boxers. Dean was almost crying at this point, his mouth hung open and head thrown back.

"Please let me come, please I'll do anything." Dean felt like yelling, being held on the brim of orgasm made him so desperate that he couldn't event think. His verbal filter was gone as he kept begging; "I'll let you do anything you want, just please let me come Cas, I can't take it anymore."

Castiel took Dean by surprise, licking at the wet spot on his boxers where all of the precum had leaked. He could feel Dean's heartbeat on his cock. "I'll be merciful this time." He spoke, his voice sending vibrations through his lover's skin.

"Ah, Cas, fuck-" Dean anticipated.

The angel freed the hunter's erection, finally, feeling it throb on his warm hands. "Come for me, Dean. Let me hear it." He said simply, and pushed Dean over his limit.

He was sure that if there were people outside the bunker, they would hear it. Dean came hard, his cock spurting out strings of cum while his vision went white and his voice echoed through the library, Castiel's name bouncing off the walls like a prayer on his head.

Castiel let go of his powers altogether, making Dean's hands free. He twitched, come staining his clothes and painting Cas' hand, as he stroked a few more times before Dean whined at the sensitivity. Dean's body bent, as if it gave up, and he placed his head on Castiel's shoulders, who watched him fall apart; pink lips from being bitten, eyes watery and face flushed, making his freckles stand out more than it even did.

"Cas-" Dean whispered close to the angel's ear.

"Shh, breathe." Castiel commanded, and he did as he was told. He hummed against his lover's neck, sucking in long breathes and twitching every once in a while, as if he was still coming.

A few minutes passed when Dean composed himself. With a snap of fingers from Cas, all of his cum was cleaned and he had his pants back on. He knew Dean was too destroyed to clean up. They shared looks before finally meeting each other's lips in a passionate, slow kiss. Castiel's hands found Dean's jaw and neck; he caressed the skin there with his thumb.

"Was it too much?" He asked the hunter, lips so close they were touching as they spoke.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "It was perfect. You know that I like it." They chuckled and shared another quick kiss. "Just, don't do it in front of Sam again."

The angel looked up, meeting the shinning green eyes he loved so much. "Noted."

Castiel then got up, holding a hand out to help Dean out. That's when the hunter notices his angel's erection. He bought his hand up to cup Castiel in his pants, which emitted a groan from him.

"Ugh, Dean-" He breathed. "You don't need to, you must be tired-"

The hunter shushed the angel, his hands exploring Castiel's pants until he finally opened his zipper, releasing the tension in his member. "You made me feel so good." Dean pulled his pants and boxers down, watching Castiel's cock sprung free in front of him. His mouth watered. "Might as well return the favor."

"Dean-" Cas moaned as the hunter took him into his mouth, the heat of his tongue sending shivers through his skin.

His hands went up to meet Dean's head, fingers gripping strands of his dirty blonde hair. He dared to look down, finding the hunter's plump and pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking like his life depended on it.

"I'm not going to last long." Castiel warned, already knowing his body too well; no matter how much power he had, or how big of a celestial being he was, Dean was his weakness, and would always be. Not only in the sexual sense, Castiel knew he was completely wrapped around the hunter's finger, and vice versa. It was a shared admiration and love, it was reciprocal worship.

But right now, Castiel can only admire the vision; Dean working on his throbbing cock, sucking like a pro, hollowing his cheeks and moaning low in his throat. He's looking at Castiel, who has his mouth parted and eyes glued on his lover's lips.

Dean kept bobbing his head, taking all of him skillfully, until Castiel couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck, Dean, I'm-"

The hunter sucked harder, pumping him at the same time, and that was it for Cas. He came inside Dean's mouth, knowing he loved it, and let the hunter ride out his orgasm and swallow all of him until he's squirming at the sensitivity.

"Wow." They said in unison. The lovers laughed and Castiel moved them to Dean's bedroom, were both of them now laid together on the bed, limbs tangled.

"You gotta use your powers more if that's how it's going to end." Dean chuckled.

"It was fun for sure, watching you try to contain yourself." The angel hugged him, bringing his head close to his chest. "I'm definitely doing that again."

The hunter hummed. "Just let me know first."

"Sure, Dean." Without letting Dean notice it, Castiel drove his lover to sleep, offering him a much-needed rest.


End file.
